I Have You (Christmas Three-Shot)
by Exchanging-Words
Summary: Addie was Triple H's personal assistant, and secret girlfriend. What he didn't know was that Addie had a secret of her own. With Christmas coming up soon, she had a decision to make, something she hoped she didn't have to do. How will things turn out?
1. Chapter 1: You Smell Like Sex

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anyone except for Addie Cranston.

* * *

**A/N: **A Christmas three-shot! I've never written anything for Christmas before, since I've never been happy around these times, but considering all that's happened, I'm _really _happy. Therefore, I'm giving you a Christmas story!

Also, there will be smut, but I'll change the rating when the time comes. So, if you're uncomfortable with that type of stuff, then I suggest you leave now.

* * *

**I Have You (Christmas Three-Shot) by Exchanging-Words**

**Chapter 1: **You Smell Like Sex

* * *

"**Addie," **Triple H said while motioning for me to come towards me. Everyone looked me like I was in trouble, but in reality, they couldn't be more far from the truth. Though, I had to act like I was about to probably get fired. I had my head down as I followed closely behind him.

Before we went into his office, he looked around to see exactly who was in the area. He was about to say something, but instead opted to send a death glare to anyone who looked at him too long. I quickly slipped into his office and grabbed a seat in front of his desk. He shut and locked the door before making his way to his desk. "No, I don't have any complaints," I said before he asked his usual question. "And no, I'm not lying to protect anyone."

"Yeah, yeah…" He sighed, leaning over the desk to place a quick kiss on my lips. "Have you told anyone about what's going on?" he asked, sitting down. I shook my head, even though it was a lie. It was only one person, though, and I was more than sure that he wouldn't utter a word unless he wanted both of us to get fired.

Hunter and I were having an affair. He was married to Stephanie, but we were together. And to be completely honest, I was unhappy being the other woman. I discussed my feelings before, but he shut them down, saying that he had two children to take care of. Which was fair enough, but I was still unhappy. The bad part is, I couldn't dare break up with him, or he could possibly fire me. Therefore, I found another boyfriend who no one knew about. Due to me trying to keep my relationship with Hunter under wraps, it was easy to keep my relationship with Dean Ambrose a secret. "Hunter, what if Stephanie finds out?" I asked, really curious as to what would happen if our relationship somehow slipped out to the public.

He shrugged, looking up. "Then we'd be screwed. Knowing Steph, she'd tell old man Vince, then he'll hate me and probably fire me, and then somehow the news will get out and both of our names will be all over the place. So just make sure you carry this secret to your grave if you have to," he said, getting up from his seat, making his way behind me. "Now then… What do you want to do before Steph get's back to the arena?" he said suggestively.

I smiled at the thought of doing the dirty with him. While my feelings for him were slowly fading away, the sex was always great. He had a lot of practice, obviously… "I don't know, you're the boss," I stood up, going close to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "You tell me what you want to do."

* * *

Hunter dismissed me from his office after he was completely sure that I looked like I was being scolded instead of having sex on a desk. As soon as I was free, I wasted no time texting Dean to meet me in our usual spot. He didn't take long to get back to me.

'_Sure. I need to talk to you about something anyway._' I sighed, knowing that Dean was going to say something completely serious. He never announced that he wanted to talk to me about something unless it was important.

I made it to our spot, which was a utility closet, faster than I thought I would, and saw him standing there, hands in his pocket while he looked at his feet. He didn't even look up when I opened the door, which meant he was completely zoned out. I shut the door, hoping to get his attention, but I didn't. "Dean," I said with a snap of my fingers. He looked up, giving me a blank expression. "Okay, what's on your mind?" I sighed.

"You smell like sex," he stated while stepping closer to me. "I thought you said that you would stop having sex with him." I stared straight at me, his nostrils flaring, and his face becoming a bit red.

"Dean, you don't understand…" I backed away, feeling uncomfortable being so close to him while he's upset. "He doesn't know about us, and he has the power to fire me. I can't just stop having sex with him, or he might catch on."

He snorted, stepping back. "Actually, let me just drop this before I get anymore pissed. What did you want to talk about?" he asked, leaning against the wall with his arms folded. I stood there, unsure of what to say at that point. "When you figure out what you want to say, just meet me in my hotel room later." He left me in the closet alone, leaving me wondering what the hell was happening to my already complicated love life.


	2. Chapter 2: I Hate Being the Other Man

**A/N: **I'd like to thank _kimberly316, caleb's babe, lovethemafia_, _Pip. D_, and _P. E. Ward_. I love you guys!

I'm sorry for any grammar mistakes found in this. I don't have any time to read it over. I promise I will edit it later, though, when I get the time to.

Okay, I'm talking too much. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**I Have You (Christmas Three-Shot)**

**Chapter 2: **I Hate Being the Other Man

* * *

**Before I could get to Dean's room, **Hunter called me to deal with an _emergency_. Said emergency was that Steph had an emergency meeting, and that he was all alone. I quickly texted Dean, saying that I had to deal with something, not getting into specifics. I certainly didn't want a repeat of what happened earlier that day. He didn't question it, though I had a feeling that he already knew what the deal was.

Dean wasn't a very jealous person until recently. I had no idea why. Before we began our relationship, I made sure I ran through everything with him to make sure he was okay with it, which he was. In fact, he even had a few flings here and there, but asked before he did so. I still remembered the first time he asked.

"_Can I please bang a stripper right now?"_

"_Did you just say 'please'? You must really want to bang her…"_

"_Well… I love strippers. I might as well become a stripper myself."_

I sighed, wanting back the fun part of our relationship. He was possessive, yet allowed me to continue my affair with Hunter. He even listened to me when I had typical female problems. "Did you deal with your emergency last night?" Dean asked, stepping into the utility closet.

I looked up at him and nodded, feeling guilty. "I'm _really _sorry for not making to your room last night."

He sighed, raking his fingers through his hair. "It's alright," he said with a slight wave. "I'm sorry for… you know… going off on you yesterday. I was just in really bad mood, and I guess I accidentally took it out on you."

We stood there silently, just staring at each other. He placed his hands on my cheek, pulling me in for a quick kiss. I licked my lips after he pulled away, flashing him a small smile. "I haven't kissed you in a long time…"

"Yeah, we haven't done _anything_ in a long time."

I knew what he was getting at, but I couldn't do it. At least not at that point in time. As bad as it sounded, I knew Hunter would call me, and I didn't want to disappoint Dean by cutting our love-making session short to go see him. "I know, and I'm sorry," he said before placing a kiss on his lips to make up for what I was about to say. "I have to by Hunter…"

He rolled his eyes and dropped his hands to his side, shaking his head. "Addie, I can't deal with this anymore. I don't want to share you with Hunter anymore," he confessed. He clenched his fists, his eyes filled with rage. "If I can't fucking have you to myself, then I don't want any of you." He w

He was about to leave, but I grabbed his hand, pulling back towards me. "Dean, _please_ don't do this. I already told you that he has the power to fire me. Unlike you, my job isn't very important around here. No one will miss me when I'm gone, because I'm just a personal assistant," I explained, trying to look him in his eyes, but he kept turning his face away from me. "Don't make me do this. It's Christmas Eve, and I'm spending Christmas with _you_. Aren't you happy?" I studied him closely, looking as he softened a bit.

He nodded, pulling me into a warm embrace. "But I would be even more happy if you got rid of Hunter," he said, placing a kiss on my head. "You know how you told me that you hated being the other woman?"' he asked, to which I nodded. "That's how I feel. I hate being the other man, Addie. I may sound like a total pussy right now, but I don't care. I get a free pass for this one." He pulled away, leaving me in the closet alone once again.

* * *

"Quiet day…" Hunter said as I sat down on his lap. "Thank God. I'm not the mood to be all dodgy." He pulled me down for a kiss, sighing as he pulled away. "I'm sorry I can't spend Christmas with you. You know how it is." He shrugged, playing with my hair.

I nodded, not really affected by it at all, since I was spending my Christmas with Dean. "Yeah, I know…" I got out of his lap, noticing it was almost time for me to leave. "I have to go. I'll see you Monday," I said before collecting my things.

He grabbed my hand, much like I'd done to Dean earlier, and kissed me before I opened the door. "Do you really have to leave so early?" he asked. I nodded slowly, remembering what Dean told me earlier. He was right — I was treating him like Hunter treated me. I knew how bad it felt for me, so it must have hurt Dean, too.

"Sorry, Hunter," I held my breath, staring at him in his eyes. I wanted to say it, but I _couldn't_ say it. For some reason, my mouth wouldn't move. I just stood there, awkwardly gazing at him, until he kissed my forehead.

"I love you," he said as he opened the door for me to leave. I quickly left his office, not saying a word. I just wanted to hurry up and catch my flight so I could spend my Christmas with Dean.

I met up with him at the parking lot, which was surprisingly empty, and put my bags in the trunk. He looked at me, probably wondering why I was acting so strange. But I ignored it, slipping into the passenger's side of the car, breathing heavily as I waited for Dean to get in and start the car. "Addie!" he said, looking at me through the window. By the sound of voice, he obviously called me more than once. "What the hell is going on with you?"

I shook my head as I got in the car, not really in the mood to explain myself right now. "Nothing's wrong. Everything's fine," I said with a fake smile. "Can we just go to the airport?"

He nodded, starting up the car.

* * *

The ride to the airport was quiet, which was good, since I got some time to think about things. I had taken me a while to realise something. Hunter said he _loved _me. I mean, that wasn't the first time he said it, but Dean never told me that. We'd been together for nearly as long as Hunter and I were together, and he never once said that he loved me. I asked him if he loved me one time, and he said yes, but he never outright said it.

Maybe I was looking too deep into things, but I couldn't get the thought out of my head. I mean, if Dean loved me so much, he probably should have said something a long time ago. I grabbed my bags out of the trunk, doing a full on power walk inside the airport, Dean walking slowly behind me. "What's the rush?" he asked. "Can't wait to get home?" he laughed.

I ignored him, still not over the fact that he never said those simple three words. I knew I was overreacting, but I couldn't stop. It was like that one simple fact was consuming my entire mind. "I just want to leave…" I said to myself.

* * *

Finally, Dean and I were in Vegas, and he was opening the door to his apartment. "I have a really big surprise for you," he said as he slowly opened the door. "I know it's not that special, but…"

I stepped in, amazed by the fact that his house was filled with Christmas things. Dean was never the one to celebrate Christmas, which is why it was such a big deal for me. I loved Christmas, and the fact that he took time out on his day off last week to decorate his house was a big deal. "Oh my God…" I breathed out with a smile plastered across my face. "You did it!" I dropped my bags, wrapping my arms around his neck, while his arms were snaked around my waist. "I love you, Dean," I said, tears of joy falling.

"I love you too, Addie." He actually said the three words I'd been thinking about all day. I knew I was overreacting. Deep down in my heart, I knew Dean loved me. Nothing could have made that day better. "Question is, do you love me more than Hunter?"

I pulled away from the hug, staring at him straight in the eyes. Did I love him more than I loved Hunter? I mean, Hunter did say that he loved me, but there was no emotion behind it. Dean, however, said it once, but it actually sounded like there was sincerity in it. Dean also expressed his love for me sometimes. At that point, I knew the answer was clear. "Yes, Dean. I love you more than Hunter. In fact, I think my love for Hunter is gone. I think it's more of me wanting to keep my job than love…"

He smiled and hugged me, picking me up off the ground. "I know I don't say it a lot, but I really love you. I never felt this way before, and it's kind of weird, but I'll learn to embrace it."

As soon as the words left his mouth, I made a mental note to dump Hunter as soon as I could. It was finally clear to see who I belonged with all along.


End file.
